Doctor Who, Rise Of The Swarm
by SimonLNor
Summary: When a strange and powerful enemy sets out to prevent The Doctors 13th Regeneration from taking flight, it is up to her previous incarnations to come together, bicker a bit, make fun of each other and eventually get round to saving the day. With a battle raging across space and time, companions old and new will set out to help The Doctor save the universe and his own future.


**Preludes**

 **Companion who?**

 **10**

Given the drastic and unfortunate events that happened on planet Clom, which involved a minor debate between 10 and the rest of the Asorboloves over an even minor altercation that happened back on earth. 10 or as he is more commonly known as "The Doctor," was making a very hurried and if I do say so, quick jaunt towards the Tardis.

"Doctor, why are they chasing us, I thought it was a peace mission?!" Rose Tyler, a dashingly beautiful, quirky and brave girl shouted, while running along side The Doctor at a very quick pace.

"I don't know, all I said was that if they wanted to charge me with the murder of what's his name, then they'd have to do it over my dead body, that being said, I think they saw that as more of an invite, well, call it an invite, I mean, I'm sure they usually just look at any skinny old bloke in a tight suit with fabulous hair and shout ATTACK! I mean, they must do, right?"

The speed and consistency of which The Doctor was speaking was a bit too quick for normal peoples ears, but she was use to this by now and unlike the Gilbert, which is a species of polymorphic rat that The Doctor just made a name up for, could understand every word he said perfectly.

"Only if that bloke is you!" Rose giggled, huffing and puffing out of breath.

"Well, that's just rude, why would they be rude like that, honestly?" The doctor grinned, reaching into his long brown coat and retrieving a gold coloured key.

"COME BACK HERE DOCTOR! WE DEMAND REVENGE!"

As it so happened, the creature that shouted after the Doctor had a name that I couldn't quite possibly begin to start pronouncing, so instead I will take The Doctors take on the matter and simply call him, Jeff.

"Oh come on!" The Doctor shouted, passing the key to Rose and letting her run on ahead while he, in a very heroic fashion, stopped and turned to face Jeff.

Jeff, who was very large and not very good looking, this being due to the many pustules, the snot coloured skin, not to mention the several faces of different species of alien poking out of his sides, let out what was suppose to be a loud growl, when in all honesty it sounded more like a wet fart.

"No Doctor, you come on, you shall be absorbed and we shall conquer the universe with your greatness," Jeff shouted.

"Well, I mean, you could do that, but why?" The Doctor asked in a high voice.

"Because it is our right!" Jeff proclaimed.

"Yeah well, most people think they have the right but have you ever thought of just going left instead?" The Doctor suggested cleverly.

"No, we will never go left!" Jeff protested.

"Ha, made you say you wouldn't go left," The Doctor grinned.

"ENOUGH, DIE DOCTOR!"

When Jeff and the rest of his unattractive cohorts charged towards The Doctor in what presumably was with the same passion and drive as William Wallace flying across the battlefield while wielding a claymore, they perhaps should have been paying attention to the fact that The Doctor, when landing his Tardis, had done so on a platform over looking a massive pool of vinegar like acid that, while wasn't lethal to the Asorboloves, did leave them with a nasty looking rash that burned for weeks.

"You know I should tell you, oh, never mind," The Doctor sighed.

Back into his coat he pulled out his trusty sonic screwdriver, pointed it skilfully at the retractable lever just to his right, pressed the button and.

BOOM!

"DOCTOR!"

Jeff and his cohorts all cursed to the heavens when the sliding floor drew up so quickly, that Jeff and his gang of absorbing buddies all floated in the air, much like a cartoon, for just a few seconds before falling down into the icky sticky, goo like substance.

"Yup!" The Doctor nodded, adding a loud "POP" at the end of yup.

Then with a happy swish of his coat he turned towards the Tardis, sauntered up without giving Clom a single glance and stepped through the doors.

The Tardis as ever was a glowing mass of spinning wheels, a glowing blue green heart and a console full of the oddest assortment of panels and gizmos. The dark grungy feel of this otherwise marvellous ship, was one of true amazement and astonishment that had no equal. It could travel anywhere in time and space and often led The Doctor to doing stuff that, was in fact, generally awesome and impressive.

"So, where do you want to go to next?" The Doctor asked Rose brightly, shrugging out of his coat and tossing it over the railing as he ran towards the console eagerly.

As history would dictate, The Doctor had a habit of rambling on and on, even when he had company. His brain working so quickly that he often suffered from a severe case of "Gibberish" something that he never intended to work on.

"How about we go see Frank Sinatra live in concert, OH, how about the lost Island of Hunky-dory, I always wondered why they called it that, I know, I never did take you to the planet of Barbados, I could use a tan, I'm far to pale, then again, I'd just burn, Rose?"

When there was no reply to the many wondrous possibilities that The Doctor offered his ever faithful companion, he found it a little odd and almost insulting that Rose wouldn't be using the usual amount of enthusiasm that she normally did.

"Rose?" He asked again, nothing but silence answering.

Instead, when he looked up from the console, Rose was not there, as a matter of fact, there was some else entirely, standing where Rose would have been standing. Someone taller, not blonde, but with red hair, long legs and a very confused look on her face.

"Who are you?" She asked him confused.

"Um, I'm the Doctor," The Doctor replied, just as confused.

"No you're not, for one, the Doctor has a massive chin, yours is very, small and cute," The girl told him.

"Well, thanks, but um, don't suppose you know why you're here and Rose isn't do you?"

"Whose Rose?" She asked him.

"Friend of mine, has a habit of disappearing, well, I mean, wandering off, but disappearing entirely, that is a bit, I mean, I'm sorry, why is there a Roman standing next to you?"

Indeed there was a Roman, standing in full centurion armour with sword and all, he was the skinniest and shortest Roman soldier the Doctor had ever seen and needless to say, he had seen his fair share of them.

"You know, I don't actually know that either," The Centurion answered, adding just that adorable bit more confusion to the moment.

But in times of great peril, confusion, mild annoyance and let's face it random acts of people disappearing and reappearing in their place, there was but one word the Time Lord always used to sum up his confusion.

"WHAT?!"

 **11**

"Oh it's all a bit wibbly wobbly, see what I did was redistribute the index mechanism, reversed the feedback loop, which is kind of hard to do when you're reversing something that feeds back information, something else very complicated happened and we were stuck doing some kind of wibbly thing, do you understand?" 11 asked.

11, who was also known as The Doctor, stood leaning back against his own Tardis console, a bright metal, shiny looking thing that was much more high tech looking and not at all grungy. He was wearing his usual tweed jacket, bow tie, his hair all swishy over the right side of his head with that big old chin and baby face, trying to look all impressive in front of his two companions.

But was sadly failing.

"Um, no, not really, all I know is that I nearly died, again, which would make it a 3rd time, not something I'm very keen on Doctor, so can we please just go get that pint?" Rory asked with slight pleading in his voice.

"Yes, a pint sounds great, better than you babbling on about how you for the 800th time, stopped a Dalek, like come on, fight a new Nemesis, any chance that Master bloke is around?" Amy Pond asked with much more boredom in his voice.

"That Master bloke, would have you turned inside out with your head shaven clean Pond, but yes, I suppose since you're both so bored, we can go for a pint," The Doctor sighed.

The Doctor lunged forward and began flipping switches, turning nozzles, avoiding the ketchup button and slinging the neutron pulse accelerator, causing the Tardis to wheeze and dematerialize, flying through time and space to get to the nearest Loyds Bar it could find.

"Excellent, I'm going to go and get changed," Amy said with her usual playful pout.

"But you changed 3 days ago!" The Doctor complained.

"Yes, well, a girl does get tired of being covered in Adipose baby drool," she called back to him, waving her hand dismissively and ascending the stairs that led away from the the Tardis main control room.

"She does have a point," Rory added.

"She would, if it was Adipose baby drool, interestingly enough, they urinate out of their,"

"OK! I'm just going to go and bleach my skin!" Rory shouted.

"Adipose urine is very beneficial, keeps the skin young!"

Despite The Doctors very odd beauty tips, he was left alone, dancing and sliding around while the Tardis rocked back and forth happily.

The Doctor really was never more content than when he was alone in his Tardis, listening to what he could only assume was the voice of the Tardis, telling him all the secrets of the universe, guiding him, leading him and.

CRASH!

When the Tardis came to a complete stop, having slammed right into something else, The Doctor was flung over the console and was made to roll down the steps towards the Tardis doors. It was with a great huff, a few goofy looks and a checking of his bow tie and chin that he pulled himself up, dusted himself off and looked up at the console.

"Oi, what was that about then?!" He demanded.

Suddenly the Tardis' core turned a bright red colour, the console flashed up with several warning lights and loud noises, that not even The Doctor had heard before, started sound off repeatedly.

"No, no, no!"

The Doctor ran forward quicker than a man who had just seen a naked girl covered in money and holding a sign that said "In need of husband, literally anyone will do," kicked the accelerator back into place, pulled the console computer round and started drumming his fingers on the keyboard as quickly as he could.

"AMY, RORY THE TARDIS IS GOING TO EXPLODE, I NEED HELP!"

Needless to say The Doctor was exaggerating just a little bit, the Tardis was simply trying to inform The Doctor of a very odd event that had just occurred, not just within the realms of this Tardis, but across time and space for the Tardis itself.

Realising this all himself, there was a definite blush on his cheeks and felt very glad that no one had been there to see him act so silly.

"Never mind, false alarm, no exploding Tardis', again!" The Doctor called out.

After 400 years, The Doctors ability to ramble, get lost in his own thoughts and generally just be a bit distracted all of the time, hadn't changed all that much, so simply assuming that Rory and Amy would come running to see what all the commotion was about, he continued talking.

"That's odd, there appears to be a disruption in the space time continuum and it's all focusing on the Tardis, you know that rings a bell actually, I think, not a very strong bell, I mean, I do remember something like this happening before, sort of, I mean, how could it really be happening if it's happened, or is it happening right now, perhaps it is, I suppose, when you think about it, it's much like a game of Tennis, scratch that, it's nothing like a game of Tennis, forget I mentioned anything about Tennis,"

"You know, I'm all for being ignored, but would you kindly and I do mean kindly, explain how I got here?"

The Universe had a funny way of working.

In his life the Doctor had met vampires, battled Daleks, hung out with Vincent Van Gough before all that unfortunate suicide business and, even married Queen Elizabeth.

But in all his days he truly could never prepare himself for the moments when he would stand up straight, tweak his bow-tie and say.

"Hello Sarah Jane,"

If not in a rather confused fashion.

 **12**

"Perhaps you just lost it, maybe you made that mistake when you tried to trap me in an air tight compartment, no one should ever do that by the way, Houdini tried it and when I got out, he begged me not to share the secret with people, that being said I am the one who taught him,"

Grumpy, old, Scottish, a dark suit with red velvet inside and eyebrows that could battle pythons to the death where all in place for 12.

I think by now you'll know that 12 is also called The Doctor, the funny thing is he's not really 12, he's technically 13, you see a big thing happened once or twice, there was a vanity thing, a war thing and then a regeneration thing and basically that is how he became number 12. There is a 13 now, but for some reason I've got no record of her, the "her" part being the most highly confusing thing, so for that moment, 13 who is really 12, is in fact The Doctor.

And, if you're planning to be really anal about it, well, who cares it's not your story, but I digress.

"You in bondage, now that is a fun evening," River giggled softly.

The nature in which these two just happened to be back together again after their so called last time is really simple. Before The Doctor had truly decided to give up River Song to the cruel mistress of time and death, before allowing her to be saved in the biggest library in the universe, he felt the strangest need to visit a few old favourite moments, even create a few more. Being the lord of time, he was entitled to a little extension on his farewell, purely because he at this very core, disliked goodbyes.

"I believe you've met my wife, River Song, knows my real name, key to my heart, a weapon to be used when and if my enemies so choose to put her to use," The Doctor said grumpily.

"You say the sweetest things dear," River told him.

"We are aware of River Song and her connection to The Doctor, we have no interest in her what so ever, our goal is victory here Doctor and we shall do so for the glory of the Sontaran;"

"Yeah yeah, blah, blah, come on stall, do you really think it's smart to be going on like this, I mean, I don't know who stole your snow white from you, but honestly, couldn't you just go away this time?" The Doctor suggested lightly.

"SONTARANS NEVER RUN, WE DO NOT RETREAT, WE FACE OUR ENEMIES, SONTAR-HA! SONTAR-HA!"

"Oh for crying out loud," The Doctor said rolling his eyes.

He tapped the side of his sonic sunglasses and kicked his feet back up onto the desk, it just so happened he'd been having the this conversation on Skype. For some unknown reason the Sontaran fleet that was currently hovering over the earth in what was the early 21st century, felt that taking over social media was the key to destroying and enslaving the human race. For some reason General Stall felt a tiny bit of need to act revenge on U.N.I.T because they helped The Doctor defeat them, when they tried to take over the world with toxic cars.

It was, with a click of his sunglasses that the loud chanting was muted for the needed 30 seconds before it stopped. The Doctor then tapped his glasses again and the sound of 300 Sontaran warriors chanting, stopped.

"Are you feeling better dopey? Glad you got that off your chest?" The Doctor asked patiently.

"Sweetie, perhaps now isn't the best time to be calling him names, he does have 3 warships pointing at the planet," River said affectionately.

"Your insults are meaningless Doctor, we do not fear the words of clever men!"

"Really, not even if I called you a walking talking thumb? How about a potato shaped gremlin, I know, have you ever heard of Humpty Dumpty?" The Doctor enquired.

"We. Have. Not. But we will crush him, in the name of the Sontaran Empire!"

"Oh come on, it's a good story, basically right, he's an egg and he gets himself into a little jam when he, for the purposes of this story, he was sitting on a ship in space, so anyway, Humpty is minding his own business, trying to destroy the human race,"

"I DO NOT SEE WHAT THIS HAS TO DO WITH OUR WAR TALKS!"

"Look, just shut up and listen, shut-ity-up-up, so Humpty is sitting on his ship, about to blast the Earth out of space when, he loses all power, except for communications,"

Through the computer monitor, The Doctor watched as the Sontaran ship and it's occupants were all engulfed in darkness, the low drowning sound of a spaceships engines failing.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE DOCTOR!"

"Well, you see, Humpty wasn't paying attention to what a very clever and sometimes overly flirtatious half human by the name of River Song was doing,"

"You see dear," River said, peeking up at the screen, "while you were listening to daddy say many clever words and distract you, Mommy was being rather busy,"

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" General Stall demanded.

"Well, I'd say she knocked out all your power, reversed your ships engines just a tiny bit and you're all about to crash into one another," The Doctor told him with a grin.

"HOW HAS SHE DONE THAT?!" The good general demanded again.

"Wouldn't you like to know," River grinned.

"That being said, we really must go, we've been hiding on your ship inside the Tardis this whole time we were talking," The Doctor said quickly.

" _1 MINUTE TO COLLISION"_

"ABANDON SHIP, ABANDON SHIP!"

"I thought Sontaran warriors never ran?" The Doctor asked brightly.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS DOCTOR!"

"Not likely, he never has any money on him, a poor husband, must be his dashing good looks that keep me around," River laughed happily.

Husband and wife ran towards the Tardis console and together brought the old girl to life, the Tardis whooshed and flew out of the Sontaran warship just moments before it collided with the other two. The Tardis hurtled out of the explosion and into clear space, resting and floating peacefully while The Doctor and River rushed towards the doors to enjoy the fireworks, all from the safety of their ship.

"Ah, a show, how lovely my sweet," River said softly.

"I did promise a candle light dinner, though I hope this suffices," He replied, in a deep voice.

The Doctor and River gazed longingly into each others eyes, hundreds of years of many unsaid things being told in the depths of their gaze. With the shiest of smiles River looked up at her Doctor, leaned forward just a little with the intention of stealing her greatest loves kiss.

"Yeah, I don't mean to interrupt, but how the hell did I get here then?"

The voice interrupting the lovely moment, belonged to a very familiar face from The Doctors past, his older and much wiser face gazing up at the young blonde girl. He truly could not believe his eyes or even explain how it was possible for her to be here, but it was with a great weight that he uttered a name he had not spoken in over a thousand years.

"Rose?"

 **13**

"Awe, brilliant!"

BOOM!

The Doctor upon looking at herself in the console reflection was lost in a daze at the sight of her new appearance. For some strange reason the Tardis felt the need in that moment to explode and toss her from ship, the doors flew open and The Doctor fell back, just managing to cling to the the Tardis door long enough to see it explode again.

She lost her grip and yelled out into the open sky, grasping at the air as she flew backwards, floating down toward the earth faster and faster. She was soaring towards the ground with not a single hope of surviving the fall, she gasped, she prepared herself to regenerate again, so soon before she would get a chance to explore this new body.

But then she stopped falling.

A beam of light wrapped around her, she floated in the air for a few seconds before being pulled towards the source of the light. Soon the cold night air stopped attacking her skin and she was pulled inside somewhere warm, somewhere inviting and somewhere smelling oddly familiar.

She then fell towards the ground, but instead of hitting something hard, she hit something hard and snug. The impulse to panic kicked in and The Doctor gasped and waved her arms around wildly, but what ever had caught her, was fighting back.

"Hey, it's ok, I've got you, it's me, relax!"

The familiar American tone of a man who was both brave, smart, ridiculously handsome and courageous filled The Doctors Ears. The sound of it eased her over worked mind, her new eyes focused on the face that was smiling down at her and when she realised whose arms she was laying in, she felt a strange warmth touch her cheeks.

"Typical, the first time you become a woman and you go blonde," He chuckled, flashing those pearl white teeth.

"I. Was. Falling,"

"Yeah, usually when a Doctor is in trouble it takes a Captain to save the day," The man said with a grin.

No matter how odd it was that he had arrived to save her, no matter who she was in that moment, she couldn't help be more grateful and more happy to see that face, the face of Captain Jack Harkness looking down at her.

Well, she was happy until she passed out.

 **Cue Doctor Who Theme**


End file.
